


A glimpse into the future

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Me and Thee-100 Challenge 260: Informant<br/>Ep related: Targets without a badge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A glimpse into the future

"Starsky!" six year old Jamie flung herself into my partner's arms.  
We had a come a long way since Lionel's death. Visiting Jamie and Mardean once a month had become a routine. Winning their trust back was another battle Starsky never gave up on.  
Jamie squealed in delight as Starsky threw her in the air. "You're growing up too fast, kiddo.  
In a flash, her smile disappeared as she locked her eyes with Starsky. "Can you wait until I grow up?"  
Starsky was obviously very surprised; his eyebrows were raised.  
"I want to help you put bad people in prison."


End file.
